dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Golf
thumb GOLF & MIKE GOLF-MIKE. Dueto tailandés formado por los hermanos Pichaya Nitipaisalkul (Golf) y Pirath Nitipaisalkul (Mike), formado bajo la compañía de entretenimiento más grande de Tailandia: GMM Grammy. Actualmente es una de los boybands más populares de Tailandia. Estan representados en Japón por Johnny's Entertainment, por eso son conocidos como los Johnny’s tailandeses. INTEGRANTES *Golf (พิ ช ญะ นิธิ ไพศาล กุล, Pichaya Nitipaisalkul, 20 de febrero de 1987) *Mike (พิรัชต์ นิธิไพศาลกุล, Pirat Nitipaisalkul, nacido el 19 de diciembre 1989 Fueron influenciados por sus hermanos mayores quienes formaban "Sand y Bank" una boy band popular en Tailandia a finales de los 90's CARRERA '2002- 2005 Actividades Preestreno:' En 2002, los hermanos Nitipaisalkul audicionaron para la 1 ª generación de G-Junior, un proyecto de formación por GMM Grammy, la más grande empresa de entretenimiento en Tailandia. Como alumnos, Golf & Mike practicaban canto, baile, actuación e idiomas y participaron en muchos conciertos de la GMM Grammy. Golf & Mike, junto con otros miembros del G-Junior se unieron a los conciertos "J-ASEAN POPS CONCERT 2003" (10 de octubre) en este concierto figuraban artistas de Johnny's Entertainment: Hideaki Takizawa, Jimmy, KAT-TUN, Ya-Ya-Yah, ABC, y FIVE. Los G-Juniors cantaban consecutivamente en el "Pattaya Music Festival" en el 2003 y 2004 (con artistas de Johnny's). A partir de estos conciertos, Golf, Mike y otros miembros del G-Juniors fueron observados por los equipos de Johnny´s y más tarde fueron invitados a unirse al Thai-J Pop Concert 2004 ( Tackey & Tsubasa, KAT-TUN y ABC) En 2004, Golf & Mike realizaron su primer concierto en Tailandia, abriendo el "Aves Thongchai McIntyre For Fan Fun Fair Concert". Los dos hermanos con su baile "B-boys" en medio del escenario comenzaron a ganar su propio club de fans. A finales de 2004, Golf & Mike fueron invitados a unirse al concierto de News en el Foro Internacional de Tokio como invitados especiales y a principios del 2005 se hicieron presentes nuevamente en el concierto de Ya-Ya-Yah en 2005. Golf & Mike interpretaron "Epílogo" en estos conciertos y fueron llamados Thai Junior por la prensa japonesa en ese momento. 'DEBUT 2005.' Les tomó cuatro años antes que los hermanos Nitipaisalkul finalmente debutaran como Golf-Mike en octubre de 2005 con su álbum auto-titulado, Golf-Mike. La canción "Bounce" (Dance-pop) fue elegida para ser el primer sencillo promocional del albúm, convirtiendose en un gran éxito en Tailandia. Los demás temas, "Ruang Lek Kaung Tur", "Ta Lok Dee", "Yah Len Bab Nee" y "Epílogo" también fueron ampliamente aceptados en la industria. "Epílogo", es un cover del exito de Tackey & Tsubasa, la cual fue dado como un regalo de Johnny Kitagawa para su álbum debut. Su primer álbum "Golf & Mike" se convirtió en un hit en la industria de la música tailandesa con la cual obtuvieron su primera nominación al Artista Popular del Año, en los Seed Awards 2006, el cual también ganarón en febrero de 2006. En marzo, fueron capaces de mantener su primer concierto en solitario, "Golf-Mike Let's Bounce Concert at Thunder Dome" con una audiencia de 5.000 personas. '2006: Unidades especiales en Japón y Tailandia ' En junio de 2006, Golf & Mike fue galardonados como Mejor Artista Revelación del canal V en los "Thailand Video Music Awards 2006" Más tarde en ese mismo mes, aparecieron en Japón formando la primera Unidad internacional de Johny 's Entertainment "Kitty GYM" junto la figura popular del J-POP Yamashita Tomohisa "GYM", significa G'olf ', Y'amashita y '''M'ike respectivamente, y "Kitty": la de los 4 Johnny's Jrs, Hiromitsu 'K'itayama (Kis-my-ft2), Kei 'I'noo (JJ Express, mas tarde Hey!, Say! JUMP), Shota 'T'otsuka (ABC), and Hikaru ''Y''aotome (Ya-Ya-Yah, mas tarde Hey!, Say! JUMP). "GYM" lanzó un single, "Fever to future" (フィーバーとフューチャー) como patrocinador oficial del Women's Volleyball World Grandprix.. El single ocupó el puesto # 1 en las lsitas del Oricon. Golf & Mike realizaron tambien 25 rondas en el Johnny's Jr no Daibouken Concert. A finales de agosto, Golf & Mike se unieron con otros miembros de G-Juniors, incluyendo Chin, Guy, Happy, Madiow, J, Nut, Ken, and Ice como un grupo llamado "G-JR" lanzando el álbum, "10 Club" El 7 de octubre, el G-JR celebró un nuevo concierto llamado "The Show Must Go On Concert By Golf-Mike & Friend en el Impact Arena. El concierto debía ser el primer "Thai-J Pop Concert" con Arashi & Golf-Mike, pero Arashi tuvo que cancelar su participación debido a los acontecimientos políticos acontecidos en Tailandia en ese momento. Al final del mes, el G-JR ganaron un Virgin Hitz Awards 2006 por Popular Vote New Band Después de terminar la promoción de su álbum 10 Club, Golf & Mike regresaron a los estudios y comenzaron a trabajar en su álbum de larga duración segundo. A finales de 2006, decidien lanzar un álbum: 365 días especiales con Golf-Mike en lugar de su segundo álbum. Este álbum especial incluye un éxito, Kaub Koon joven Noi Pai. '''2007: One by One y Album Japonés Promovieron su álbum especial y trabajaron en el estudio para su segundo álbum hasta el 08 de marzo 2007 cuando su segundo álbum, "One By One, ''fue lanzado oficialmente en las tiendas. The first music video for the album, "Fight For You," took them three whole days to practice for Free-Running . El primer video musical de este Album: "Figth For You", les llevó tres días enteros la práctica del Free-Running (disciplina que consiste en desplazarse de un punto a otro lo más fluidamente posible, usando principalmente las habilidades del cuerpo humano.). El 13 de marzo, Golf-Mike fue elegido por Thailand's Entertainment Reporter Association en los Star Entertainment Awards 2007 como "Mejor Grupo". En junio de 2007, lanzaron su debut en Japón con su primer single, "Nippon Ai Ni Ikuyo". Dos meses después lanzaron su álbum debut japonés ''RIN bajo la producción de Johnny´s Entertainment. Golf & Mike fueron invitados a realizar el perform en el Asia Song Festival 2007 en Corea. Junto con esta introducción, lanzaron la edición de Corea de su álbum One By One bajo el sello de SM Entertainment. El cual contiene dos bonus tracks cantados en coreano: "Fight For You" y "Thanks to" '2008: "Get Ready" y Debut en un drama ' Ambos tuvieron el papel protagónico en una serie tailandesa llamada UBat Ruk Kaam Kaub Fah (Amor más allá de la Frontera) (dirigido y escrito por Ping Lampraplerng) que fue transmitido por Modern 9 TV en Tailandia durante el año 2008, y fue más tarde seguido por una secuela de "UBat Ruk Kaam Kaub Fah 2." A finales de 2008, el dúo de hermanos hizo sus movimientos en el mercado de la música china haciendo su promoción por primera vez en Malasia y lanzaron su álbum de grandes éxitos, Inspiration Greatest Hits. Golf & Mike lanzó el tan esperado tercer álbum, GET R3ADY con la canción Let´s Get Down en colaboración con Khan Thaitanium. Sus intereses en la composición de canciones se cumplieron en este álbum Golf escribió y produjo una canción llamada "My Superstar" y Mike escribió una canción llamada "You" que se convirtió en un gran éxito. '2009: The 1st National Tour and International Appearances ' En mayo de 2009, el dúo Golf & Mike lanzó su álbum Chino por primera vez en Malasia, titulado "Get Ready 2", incluyendo 2 temas chinos, 同班 同学 (Classmate) y "Inspiratión." Golf Mike y Ice Saranyu de GMM Grammy tuivieron su primer concierto en Tokio, Japón el 11 de julio de 2009, titulada "Golf, Mike, Ice Thai Shiki Concert." De octubre a noviembre de 2009, Golf-Mike celebraron su primera gira nacional de conciertos alrededor de Tailandia en 9 provincias, titulado "The Closer Golf Mike National Tour Concert By Puriku". Su último concierto de la gira fue en Bangkok. Para apoyar la gira, Golf & Mike escribieron y produjeron su propia canción "Let's Stay Together" cantandola para el cierre de su Tour. Trabajaron en colaboración con el dúo Coreano Mighty Mouth para lanzar un álbum que se venderia en Tailandia y Corea, y han interpretado la canción "No Matter" para el programa de Star Stage TV el 29 de noviembre de 2009. '2010: Nuevos proyectos' Golf & Mike began the year with superb Michael Jackson dances at This Is It The Concert on February 20–21, the official tribute concert to Michael Jackson held collaboratively by Sony Music (Thailand) and GMM Grammy. Golf-Mike comenzó el año con magníficos bailes de Michael Jackson en el "This Is It The Concert el 20-21 de febrero, un concierto oficial homenaje a Michael Jackson celebrado en colaboración con Sony Music (Tailandia) y GMM Grammy. Golf & Mike han sido conocidos por ser ávidos fanáticos de Michael Jackson con aclamadas interpretaciones de "Smooth Criminal" uniendose también Chin (ex G-Junior), Palitchoke Peck y Dan Worrawet en la canción "Billy Jean" y "Beat It ". Golf & Mike todavía continua como estrellas favoritas para comerciales, ya que abrió el año con dos nuevos comerciales incluyendo Fino con miembros de Super Junior y Singto y luego también hizo Puriku Sicily Lemon. En marzo de 2010, Golf & Mike mencionaron su próximo proyecto de este año como una gran sorpresa, se rumora iban a tomar clases de baile en los EE.UU. antes de volver con su 4 º álbum. Discografía Álbumes de Estudio Thai *2005: Golf-Mike *2007: One By One *2008: GET R3ADY Japanese *2007: RIN (凛) Álbumes especiales/unidades *2006: 10 Club (as G-JR, a collaboration with other G-Junior artists) *2006: 365 Days With Golf-Mike *2009: One By One (Korea edition) *2009: GET R3ADY 2 (Chinese - Malaysia edition) *2009: Mai Pid Chai Mai Tee Rak Tur (Love Beyond Frontier OST) Compilaciones *2007: Golf Mike Music Box Collection *2008: Inspiration Greatest Hits (Malaysia edition) *2008: Golf-Mike: Diary Hits Sencillos / *2005: Tong Ther Tao Nun (I'll Never Live Without You) *2005: Kon Kon Deaw Kun *2006: Fever to Future (フィーバーとフューチャー) - GYM *2007: Nippon Ainiikuyo (ニッポンアイニイクヨ) *2009: Let's Stay Together *2010: Brighter Day (Klear featuring Golf Pichaya) DVDs/VCDs *2006: Let's Bounce Concert *2006: The Show Must Go On Concert by Golf-Mike & Friends *2007: One By One Concert *2008: Golf Mike Get Ready Concert *2009: The Closer Golf-Mike National Tour Concert Fotolibros Golf & Mike han sacado 3 fotolibros oficiales. Todos publicadps bajo la GMM Grammy's, 'In Publishing'. *2006: Unseen Golf-Mike *2006: Golf-Mike The Backstage Show *2009: Golf & Mike Live Photograh Filmografía Comerciales *2006: 12PLUS CUTIE, facial powder 2006 *2006: YAMAHA FINO, motorcycle *2007: iKeyclub.com *2007: True Corporation *2007: Save The World *2007: MY STYLE MY FINO, motorcycle *2008: PURIKU, fruit white tea *2008: i-mobile 625 *2008: i-mobile TV 626 *2008: YAMAHA NEW FINO 2008, motorcycle with Korean boy-band Super Junior 2008 *2009: PURIKU COOL *2009: Citra, Body Lotion 2009: Citra, Body Lotion *2009: My FINO ... 2009: Mi FINO ... My Experience, motorcycle with Korean boy-band Super Junior *2010: Amazing FINO *2010: PURIKU Sicily Lemon Premios y nominaciones *2006: Seed "Most Popular Artist of the Year" award *2006: Seed "Most Popular Group Artist of the Year" (nominated) *2006: Channel V "Favorite Breakthrough Artist" award *2006: Channel V "Best Song" – Ruang Lek Kaung Tur (nominated) *2006: Virgin Hitz "Popular Vote New Band" – G-JR *2007: Star Entertainment Award "Best Group Artist" *2007: Asia Song Festival 2007 "Best Asian Artist Award" / Appreciation plaque from the Minister of Culture & Tourism in Korea *2007: Seventeen Magazine "Popular Group Artist" *2007: Virgin Hitz "Most Popular Group Artist of the Year" award *2007: Virgin Hitz "Most Popular Song of the Year" award for the song "Tee Prueksa" *2008: Korean Ambassador award *2008: Audition Music Award "Best Band" *2008: Sudsapda Young & Smart Vote 2008 "Young & Smart Band" *2009: Top Awards 2008 "Best Group Artist" *2009: Seed "Most Popular Artist of the Year" award *2009: TV Inside Hot Awards *2009: Seventeen Magazine Choice Award "Seventeen Music Group Artist" *2009: Virgin Greetz Awards: Greetz Hair *2010: Top Awards 2009 "Best Group Artist" * GolfMike+15133567.jpg e105d97739ab992bd577e1c677adbb171240774693_full.jpg Golf&Mike22.jpg golf_y11.jpg golf--mike-boy-band-thailand_17054.jpg mi.jpg GYM.jpg KittyGym2.jpg Golf Mike 15154109.jpg TLActor | TLModelo Categoría:TLActor